The invention relates to a connecting piece which can be pivotally connected both to the jib of an excavator and to a setting cylinder connected to a jib, and which is intended for linking up a tool, such as an excavator bucket, for example, to the end of the jib, wherein a connecting wedge is connected to the connecting piece, in which two pins extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the wedge and being guided in the connecting piece are mounted, whilst an adjusting element is connected to the connecting piece, by means of which the connecting wedge can be moved a specific distance with respect to the connecting piece in a direction parallel to the longitudinal direction of said pins.
A connecting piece of this kind is known from European patent No. 0 521 560. In this prior art construction, a hydraulic setting cylinder is connected to the connecting piece for moving the connecting wedge. This prior art construction is satisfactory per se, but in some cases it is desirable to have a connecting piece wherein the connecting wedge can be adjusted by mechanical means, for example when the connecting piece is used in a crane or the like which does not comprise means by which the hydraulic setting cylinder can be actuated.